Too Good To Be True
by xSatoKasux
Summary: HAPPY POKESHIPPING DAY! THIS IS COMPLETELEY FLUFFY...i'm not so good at reviews... read it, trust me, you WILL enjoy this :


Summary/Note: RE-upload? Ja! Well I got an amazing review and I had to fix this. Thank you to CarpeDiemEveryday for going through my story and editing it in one review. I take my hat off to you. Also thanks to yashika411 for suggesting such good ideas, To Evia2938 for being totally awesome, to apps25 and schleichgurl for being-well- my family. And finally, to horsechick1998, for suggesting ideas for the :)

Disclaimer: im awesome…but i Don't own it woman. Don't own it.

On with the story

Too Good To Be True.

Ash Ketchum lay in his bed, his arms behind his head. He couldn't believe that tomorrow he would be fourteen. Fourteen years old. It sounded so big, so scary, so far away. That was why he was at home with his mum. Of Corse, May, max and Brock would be there. Tracy and professor oak would be there as well. So would misty. Yes, he was expecting that his thoughts would somehow get to his best friend. Misty was the closest friend that he had ever had in his life, apart from Pikachu of course. They were best friends, he didn't go a day without regretting leaving her, and, yes, he could never tell misty that. Or anyone else for that matter. He wondered what she would be like, maybe she be wearing the same clothes and she'd have the same hairstyle, or maybe she would of forgotten her tomboyish ways and wore a mini skirt like May did. This wasn't helping ash get to sleep. It had been at least a year or two since he'd seen misty. It was like there was something missing inside of him. It was like someone had told him that he would have to give up Pokémon, or gym battles, or chocolate! _No._ He decided, _whatever happens, I will never give up chocolate_. He pondered on these thoughts for another solid hour and then slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning he was awoken by an electric attack. Ash sleepily glanced at his clock. 6 o'clock. That was about right.

'Morning Pikachu' ash grumbled as Pikachu replied with a 'pika!'

Ash took a shower and cleaned up before everyone came.

He wandered downstairs. Yup. Everyone was already there. There was never a dull morning for ash.

'Morning!' he said brightly as everyone greeted him with a 'Happy birthday!'

Ash looked around for any signs of bright red hair. When he didn't find any, he began to worry. Did misty not like him anymore? Is that why she missed his 14th birthday party? She missed last year's as well, but he couldn't blame her, on his 13th birthday; may, max Brock and himself where lost somewhere in Hoen.

'Mum, is misty around here, anywhere?' he asked his mother, hoping that she hadn't seen him blushing slightly.

'Yes dear, she's out on the patio' she winked at ash but he didn't seem to notice

Ash made his way outside, only to find misty sitting cross-legged on the grass. He quietly snuck up behind her and put his hands over her eyes,

'Guess who?'

'Oh. Gary! My one and only love' misty said in a mocking voice. Ash lightly chuckled

she rubbed a patch of grass next to her, indicating that he should sit there.

'How have you been?' she asked him brightly as he sat down. He cursed himself silently as he blushed again

'Uhhh, apart from you admitting that you love Gary, I'm doing ok. You? 'He finished while staring into the sunrise, the ones in pallet town seemed better then the sunrises he watched while he was travelling. Or maybe it was because misty was sitting next to him. He would have to think about that later

'I'm great' she replied

'So do you know what kind of party I'm having?' ash knew, whatever it was, he didn't really care as long as misty was right next to him.

'Uhhh, not really, but at the end there will be dancing and music.' Misty added with a small grin. She still looked exactly the same. Some things _never_ change.

'And I bet I know who suggested that idea, right misty?' he nudged her and she laughed. He loved it when he made her laugh

'Well I thought it was a good idea, and come on, your 14 today, you should dance with someone cause it may be the first time you have ever danced with a girl before' she nudged him back while raising an eyebrow.

'Awww how sweet of you, you really shouldn't have' ash said sarcastically, rolling his eyes while doing so. Misty laughed again

'So what did you get me?' ash asked her curiously

'I had to get you something? You Owe _me_ a bike and two _years _of getting lost in kanto and johto,' typical of misty to remind him of a bike that he owed her on his birthday, and also to remind him that he had gotten them lost once or twice. Ok, maybe a few times more than that, but hey! Who's counting?

'No, seriously'

'Ok' misty started 'in all seriousness I always give my gift at the end of a party. It brings good luck. So you're just going to have to wait.'

Ash rolled his eyes for the hundredth time today at her. Leave it to _misty_ to keep you in suspense.

The rest of the day surprisingly ran very smoothly. And to everyone's amazement, Brock only flirted with two girls. It was a new record. Ash ended getting presents like new pokedexes and the latest pokeballs. But he was only interested in misty's present. He had seen her carry the present into his room and that just made him more curious

Finally it was time for the dancing. Ash had been waiting for this moment all day. He was going to go ask misty to dance with him, _it's just a dance between two close friends_ he told himself _besides, it would ruin our friendship if I did love her _wait... backtrack did he love her? Of course he loved her as a friend but he could never... possibly... love her...or could he? Ash would have to add that to his list of endless worries and thoughts.

It was around about 7pm that everyone headed to professor oaks house for the dancing. Professor oak had a room below the research centre that was used as a ball room way back in the day. He happily agreed to let everyone use it for the dancing. When the music started playing it was around 8:00PM. Everyone was having a ball. (No pun intended) misty was dancing with Brock at the moment, so ash decided to skip this song. May asked him to dance with her but he politely said no. If it was anyone he was going to share his first dance with, it would have to be misty.

It was about 10:45 when everybody started to clear of the dance floor and back to their homes, and poor ash still hadn't gotten his dance yet, not because misty wasn't able to dance with anyone else-she was, but because ash couldn't work up the nerve to ask her. It was _now _or _never_. He thought

Misty was almost out the door when ash tapped her on the shoulder

'Misty-I was-um...wondering... if you...would like to...ummmm...' _damn it stop blushing_! He told himself as he felt blood rush to his face

'Dance?' misty finished for him 'Sure, I'd- l'd love to ash' she exclaimed as ash took her hand and led her back to the floor

As soon as they reached the dance floor a song started to blare out of the speakers

'I love this song!' misty squealed

Ash recognized it as well. It was 'I don't want to miss a thing' by Aerosmith

Ash put one hand around misty's waist and the other hand was clutched tightly by misty own.

Soon the lyrics started to play out of the speakers.

Ash and misty revolved around on the spot for awhile. The whole time ash couldn't take his eyes off misty's aquamarine ones. He couldn't help it.

Ash twirled misty around on the spot as the chorus of the song came on. Misty couldn't stop giggling.

As the chorus came back on, misty spoke

'Ash?'

'Yea Misty?'

'When may asked you to dance before, why did you turn her down?'

_Crap _ash thought. _What do I say? That I wasn't feeling well? No I shouldn't lie to her. I should tell her the truth. But what would she say? Urrrrggggg._

Ash mentally slapped himself

'I- uhhh...' ash awkwardly started, still unsure what to say.' I turned May down on the dance because...I...' _Spit it out!_ Ash shouted out in his mind.' Because I...wanted to have my first dance with... _you_, misty.'

Misty looked like she was going to cry

'Ash...' she started 'that is the _sweetest_ thing'

But that was all she could say before she pulled away slightly so ash couldn't see her tears.

Ash didn't know what to do. He had never been in this situation before in his life. He did the only think he knew. He hugged her, her head on his shoulder and his head on her shoulder. They were about the same Height now. Still revolving on the spot, the song was almost over.

As the song ended, ash broke away from the hug.

'Wana go?' ash asked and misty silently nodded, still a little spaced out for what ash had said before.

The two walked back to the Ketchum's residents and into their separate rooms

'Goodnight Mist' he said

'Night ash' misty turned on her heal but ash spun her around and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Misty blushed a deep red and pressed the tips of her fingers to where he had kissed her. Ash walked away with his hands behind his head. (Anime style) But the strangest thing was that he didn't feel embarrassed at all. He grinned. He still had misty's present to look forward to. Things were finally looking up. And now, it truly _was_ too good to be true

So? WOOO! Yea….corny ending much? review and comment and like and subscribe and add and send me money so I can buy a computer to read your reviews and comments and stuff….. if you guys have any ideas PLEEZE send me them and I will TRY to turn them into something…..readable! Thanks!


End file.
